AnGeL CiEgO
by dark vampire hanyou girl
Summary: hasta el más frio artista tiene a su angel, sora al ser diferente tendra que convertirse en su compañera y estrella del escenarios kaleido, ¿podra conseguirlo?
1. Chapter 1

El Dios De La Muerte

El acróbata más conocido por todos, la estrella de Kaleido. Era el soltero más codiciado del continente, por lo que varias jóvenes habían intentado ser su compañera de actuación y así ganar su corazón. Pero él no tenía interés en ninguna y acababa por lesionarlas, o se frustraban tanto por los entrenamientos tan duros que les hacía llevar a cabo.

Él encerraba un oscuro y tormentoso secreto que nadie absolutamente nadie sabía, por lo que todos creían que no tenía sentimientos ni consideración hacia los demás.

Hubo más de una demanda por lesiones a actrices del mundo, que él supo cómo salir de ellos, nunca se veía afectada la reputación del escenario Kaleido, ya que él siempre conseguía sacar la verdad de cada compañera.

Lo llamaban los reporteros con el nombre con que más lo definía, con lo que prevenía a actrices que no supieran los antecedentes, un nombre que realzaba su belleza inigualable, seductora, casi sagrada, y por supuesto prohibida a aquellas que no probar ser dignas de él.

Así es, León Oswald el tan deseado y atemorizante: "Dios De La Muerte "


	2. una invitacion forzada

Una invitación forzada

León Oswald como haberlo dicho antes es un acróbata temido y adorado a la vez por todos, ahora después de terminar la obra "Toy Story" veía a su última compañera dirigirse al hospital, por una "falta de práctica".

León, el Señor Kennet y Kalos quieren hablar contigo-dijo un joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio.

Si- fue todo lo que dijo antes de ir a los camerinos.

Más tarde se dispuso a irse cuando "recordó" lo anterior, como era de esperarse no hizo caso omiso, y decidió dejarlo para el siguiente día.

Dicho y hecho se fue a su casa a descansar, pero una llamada lo interrumpió, eso molestó a la estrella, por lo que, de mala gana, contestó el teléfono de la pequeña sala.

¿Quién habla?- preguntó con voz fría.

Soy yo- contestó una voz un tanto ronca y grave.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

Necesitamos que venga a la oficina de Kalos mañana a primera hora- dijo un tanto molesto.

De acuerdo- dijo y dicho esto colgó el teléfono y se fue a dormir.

Él durmió sin pensar en lo que ocurriría al siguiente día.

Al día siguiente se levantó desganado, y se preparó para ir a ver qué diablos querían decirle. Ya tenía una idea de que trataba.

- ¿Que es lo que pasa?- preguntó al entrar.

- León, pasa, pasa- dijo el Sr. Kennet sentado en los mullidos sillones de la linda oficina.

- León, queremos decirte que tanto el Sr, Kennet como yo nos hartamos de las demandas y escándalos, por lo que o cambias de actitud ante las compañeras o buscas otro trabajo- dijo un Kalos muy enfadado.

-¿Y qué quieren?- preguntó indiferente

- Vas a realizar una actividad comunitaria- dijo decidido Kennet.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó serio

- Vas a ir a una casa de jóvenes ciegos- dijo Kalos ya sentado en su escritorio- Aquí tienes la dirección, te presentarás ahí y te encargarás de una paciente- dijo dándole la tarjeta.

- ¿Cuando?- preguntó

- Mañana- dijo el Sr. Kennet.

- De acuerdo- dijo tomando la tarjeta de mala gana.

Y así llegó al día siguiente al hospital, para colmo era una mansión en la que decía "_Mirando con otros ojos_" que decía hasta abajo "_casa para jovencitas desamparadas_".

Tocó la puerta, y al no ver a nadie tocó el timbre. Ahí sale una joven con apariencia inocente, tal vez de 18 años.

¿Sí?, ¿Qué desea?- dijo asomando su cabeza cubierta por una chaqueta rosa púrpura claro

Busca a Layla Hamilton-dijo con voz indiferente.

Pase, señor, es bienvenido, dijo abriéndole la puerta.


	3. conociendo el lugar y una estrella

Conociendo el lugar

Una cosa era que lo obligaran a ir a un ayuntamiento para ciegos, eso pensó, pero no eran ciegos, ¡eran ciegas! Esto hizo que se irritara, por lo que reconsidero ir a las audiciones para sus compañeros, pero fue interrumpido por una chica de color violáceo y que al parecer tenía ojos casi del mismo color al parecer tenía prisa.

Disculpe, he…-dijo tanteando buscando algo en él- joven. - Dijo al sentir su cabello.

Sí, claro-dijo fríamente, se levanto sin ver a la chica. Llegó a una oficina pequeña y pudo ver que era de un tamaño relativo a los camerinos del escenario. Tocó la puerta esperando una respuesta. –"Quizá vaya a querer que les ayude con el mantenimiento o no se"

Adelante- sonó una voz, al entrar no creyó quién estaba tras el escritorio.

Layla Hamilton- dijo fríamente para ocultar su sorpresa.

Así que el acróbata más codiciado y temido: León Oswald tiene que ayudar a este humilde lugar por un tiempo- dijo seria

Así es, para que sea más sencillo para todos, dígame con quién trabajo y cuando,- dijo indiferente viendo la oficina y por último a la fundadora.

Bien, para que sea agradable, te asignaré alguien de tu nivel.- dijo parándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta-sígueme

Así llegaron al patio y vieron a varias jovencitas practicando diferentes cosas, unas oliendo y sintiendo las flores, otras acostadas "viendo" hacia el cielo, hubo otras que bailaban, otras cantaban, y otras tocaban instrumentos (flauta, saxofón, campañillas, etc.) llegaron a lo que parecía un gimnasio y fue cuando oyó un trampolín, un trapecio, y caídas, ante esta última acción, Layla acelero el paso y abrió la puerta para ver lo sucedido.

Una chica había caído del trapecio pero había caído sobre la red, lo sorprendente es que era la misma chica que hace unos minutos había chocado.

Siento que no- dijo con la mirada gacha- siento que no lo puedo lograr

¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? si por mi fuera serias como las demás- dijo acercándose Layla- ¿Qué acaso no quieres brillar?

Si- dijo dejando caer las lagrimas

"Vaya fastidio, de cría" pensó desde la puerta

Señorita Layla- dijo secándose las lagrimas- discúlpeme-dijo parándose rápidamente

¿De qué te disculpas conmigo? ¿Qué yo soy quién cayó?-dijo molesta- Sora, bien sabes que te aprecio, pero lo que me molesta es que tengas esa negatividad contigo misma- dijo acercándose a ella.

Señorita Layla, yo sé que de no ser por usted, nunca hubiera podido saber qué es ser una acróbata- dijo

Por eso mismo vine, aparte de eres una muy buena estudiante, yo sé que tu camino es ser la próxima estrella de Kaleido. A propósito,- dijo mirando a León- sora, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que necesitabas alguien que te ayudara?- dijo

Si, recuerdo que me dijo, que haría lo posible para encontrar a alguien- dijo con un poco de tristeza

Pues bien, ¿Quién crees que se ofreció voluntariamente a ayudarte?- dijo con un tono muy amable

¿Quién?- dijo llena de curiosidad

León Oswald- dijo con un poco de frialdad

¡¿La estrella de Kaleido?- exclamo completamente fuera de sí

El mismo- dijo un poco divertida

Pero ¿Cuándo vendrá? De seguro tiene que actuar en obras-

No del todo, hizo una excepción y como está de vacaciones te podrá ayudar-

Ojalá lo pueda conocer pronto- dijo ilusionada- siempre quise conocerlo

Pues, se te cumplió tu deseo- por primera vez había hablado de todo el tiempo que había estado allí- tu nombre es Sora ¿cierto?- dijo acercándose a ella

Jo-Joven León, e-es un gusto po-poder conocerlo- dijo haciendo una reverencia en frente de él.

No te pongas tan nerviosa, ahora quiero saber qué sabes- dijo

¡sí!- dijo con felicidad, Layla la ayudo a subir y luego bajó, pasó una silla a León y luego otra para ella.

Si no lo hubiera visto no lo creería tomó vuelo, y corrió y saltó para poder alcanzar el trapecio, lo cual logro, de ahí comenzó a realizar piruetas llenas de vida, al final se dejó caer dando vueltas y saltando sobre el trampolín, para llegar al trapecio se balanceó en él y saltó para llegar el siguiente, pero esta vez no lo logra, a pocos centímetros de alcanzarlo su cuerpo fue jalado por la gravedad y cayó a la red de seguridad.

Bien, tienes talento, pero tienes que esforzarte más para que pueda entrenarte- dijo fríamente y parándose de su asiento dirigiéndose a la salida- mañana regresaré a las 10 para darte entrenamiento- dijo saliendo

S-sí- dijo jadeando- Señorita Layla ¿Usted cree que podré entrar al escenario Kaleido?- dijo cuando la rubia la ayudaba a bajar.

Si te esfuerzas y das lo mejor de ti lo lograrás-

Prometo esforzarme y convertirme en la siguiente estrella de Kaleido- dijo decidida.

Sé que así será-

**¿Qué les pareció les gusto? Perdón por no haberme aparecido antes, si bien olvido como actualizar, y para variar tengo que ayudar a mi hermana.**

**En fin ojala les haya gustado**

**Muchas gracias a mis primeros reviews que los borré junto con la historia anterior en un acto desesperado por actualizar.**

**Arigato para:**

**Liebende, grax x seguirme ojalá te siga gustando**

**Anime.- ojala te hayas entretenido**

**Pronto descubrirán por que León accedió asi de repente, por que Layla la estima tanto, podrán cambiar el corazón de nuestro acróbata**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente, por si les interesa + de mi estoy en youtube, intenten adivinar quien soy, ^u^**

**Sayonara, arigato, minna! **


	4. entrenando para entrenar

En el capitulo anterior…

"siento que… que no puedo lograrlo"

"¿Qué acaso no quieres brillar?"

"vaya fastidio"

"yo sé que tu camino es ser la próxima estrella de Kaleido"- "a propósito, ¿Quién crees que vina a ayudarte?"

"¿! León Oswald!"- "ojala lo pueda conocer pronto"

"Pues se te cumplió tu deseo, tu nombre es Sora ¿cierto?"

"S-sí"

"Tienes talento, esfuérzate, y si lo logras te entrenaré"

_Entrenando para entrenar_

Más alto- se oye un brinco en el trampolín

Más bajo- se oye otro brinco en el trampolín

Más lento- se oye otro brinco en el trampolín

Más rápido- se oye otro brinco en el trampolín

Gira- esta vez,,,

Otra vez- dijo León con una voz fría.

Si- dijo Sora mientras se levantaba.

Esto llevaba así desde el día anterior, pero lo que más era apreciable, era que le había puesto un entrenamiento más duro que antes. Llegar al trapecio, dar un giro en el aire llegar al segundo trapecio, dejarse caer con tres giros en el trampolín, saltar llegar al trapecio y balancearse con elegancia hasta el último trapecio. Esto le resultaba difícil, ya que era diferente el cómo habían cambiado el gimnasio, cuarto trapecios, cuando solo eran dos.

Sora era muy perseverante, cuando cualquiera habría salido corriendo ella se quedó, aún cuando al terminar quedaba exhausta. León iba con ropa de entrenar, ya que el mismo tenía que ayudarle cuando no podía, que casi no ocurría, tenía la ligera sospecha que podría convertirse en ella.

Joven León, ¿por qué llegó aquí?- dijo ya estando en la plataforma.

No te incumbe, sigue practicando- dijo fríamente.

Lo siento- dijo, corriendo hasta llegar al trapecio.

Giro y llegó al siguiente trapecio, se dejó caer bajo el trampolín y brincó hacia otro, girando y para después poder impulsarse desde el tercer trapecio y así dar giros y acercarse al siguiente trapecio, y así llegar a la plataforma.

Con lo que no contaba era con arnés, como siempre lo hacía, por lo que estaba a punto de golpearse, y sintió uno fuertes brazos impulsarla hacia arriba de tal manera que girara hacia otro trapecio. Cayendo en la red de seguridad.

¿Crees que en las obras te estarán salvando o no conoces ni tu propio escenario?- gritó furioso desde la alturas

No, joven León- dijo.

Pues entonces deja de jugar y entrena- dijo bajando del trapecio y dirigiéndose a su lugar una silla frente al espacio donde entrenaba.

Volvió a su entrenamiento y comenzó como antes, no dejo de pensar en ¿por qué era tan frío? ¿Por qué había llegado a este lugar? y ¿solo para ayudarle?

Más de estas preguntas rondaban por su mente y al parecer serían descubiertas en otro poco de tiempo.

貴社ますますご清祥のこととお慶び申し上げます。平素は当店を御利用いただき御厚情のほど、心より御礼申し上げます。

¡Konichiwa!

Espero les haya gustado, recuerden que cada mes subo.


	5. presentaciones

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_Volvió a su entrenamiento y comenzó como antes, no dejo de pensar en ¿por qué era tan frío? ¿Por qué había llegado a este lugar? y ¿solo para ayudarle? _

_Más de estas preguntas rondaban por su mente y al parecer serían descubiertas en otro poco de tiempo._

Presentaciones

"Estoy cansada, pero no puedo rendirme. La señorita Layla hizo todo lo posible para que yo pudiera practicar el trapecio y el joven León está dejando tiempo para que me entrene, no me rendiré"- dijo parándose y volviendo a practicar.

Está mejorando, ¿por qué no la llevas al escenario?- dice Layla desde la ventana del gimnasio.

No es de mi incumbencia llevarla ahí- dice León mirando hacia el cielo - si la llevara tendría que estar con ella todo el tiempo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que cuidar a una chiquilla que no puede ver y tiene un sueño que no podría realizar-

"así que eso piensa el joven León de mi"- dijo Sora que había escuchado la ultima parte.-"bien, le demostraré que se equivoca"

PLAFF

La próxima vez que te atrevas a insultar a una de ellas, te juro que el siguiente en buscar pareja será una principiante- dijo Layla mirándolo con rabia en sus ojos azulados.

Sora regreso a su entrenamiento y fingió no haber escuchado nada, su rostro era decisivo y sus saltos más precisos y fuertes que antes. Después de su práctica fue con Layla para poner a prueba su suerte. Fue directo a su oficina, tocó tres veces y espero a que le indicaran pasar.

Adelante- dijo Layla del otro lado de la puerta.- Sora ¿Qué necesitas?-

Señorita Layla quería hablar con usted- dijo

Pasa, Sora ¿Qué tienes?- dijo acercándose a ella, pero la chica alejo sus manos de las de ella y se sentó, cosa que le extrañó a la peli-rubia.

Señorita Layla, quiero ir al escenario Kaleido, donde fui por última vez con mi familia- dijo seria

Sora sabes que no puedes salir de la clínica sin acompañantes, yo no puedo ir y no podemos llevar a todas porque sería muy difícil, lo siento, por ahora no.- dijo sentándose en su escritorio.

Señorita Layla, usted me dijo que fuera tras mis sueños aún si tenía que pasar un camino lleno de espinas, pues bien, estoy dispuesta a pasar por ello si es necesario.

Está bien, veré qué se podrá hacer- dijo acercándose a su escritorio para tomar su teléfono- puedes retirarte.-

Si señorita- dijo parándose- gracias- dijo cerrando la puerta tras ella

Kalos, necesito que alguno de tus empleados vigile a la chica que está a cargo León-dijo leyendo algunos papeles

¿Quiere venir a probarse?- dice una voz al otro lado del teléfono

Tal vez, la llevaré y veré qué pasa- dijo dejando los papeles que mostraban el certificado médico de Sora

De acuerdo, tal vez aquí alguien le ayude- dijo Kalos- tráela mañana como a las 10:00.

Si, ahí estará- dijo colgando el teléfono

Al día siguiente Sora llegó con Layla para presentarse con el dueño. Al llegar en la entrada les esperaba dos chicas.

Buenos días, venimos de parte del dueño el Señor Kennet y del fundador Kalos-

Somos voluntarias para ayudarles en lo que necesiten-

Ya veo, bueno Sora a partir de aquí vas tú sola, suerte- dijo retirándose a su auto.

Gracias Señorita Layla- dijo volviéndose como si la viera ondeando su mano.

Bien Sora, nosotras te vamos a ayudar hoy, yo soy Mía- dijo la primera chica.

Y yo soy Ana encantada de conocerte- dijo la segunda chica.

Mucho gusto- dijo sonriendo


	6. ¡¿Estoy en el escenario!

¡¿Estoy en el escenario?

_Bueno Sora, como no conoces el escenario te lo vamos a mostrar por si en algún momento te separas de nosotras sepas donde estas.- _dijo la voz que parecía ser Mía.

_Sí, gracias, señorita Mía-_

_Ay, pero no me digas "Señorita" deja las formalidades, llámame Mía solamente-_

_Está bien, Mía-_

_Y yo soy Ana, encantada de conocerte-_

_Mucho gusto Ana-_

Así siguieron caminando hasta llegar al primer punto que son los gimnasios, por lo general estaba lleno, pero por ser finales de vacaciones solo stafff estaba presente y el dueño claro, pero en su oficina.

_Bueno comenzaremos por aquí, este el gimnasio, es muy espacioso-dijo Mía_

_Cuidado que siempre hay soportes que ayudan al entrenamiento fuera del escenario- _dijo Ana

_Gracias por mencionarlo así no crearé accidentes y no molestaré a nadie._-

_No te preocupes te ayudaremos en lo que podamos-_

_Gracia Mía-_

Caminaron un poco más alejándose del gimnasio y entrando desde la parte trasera del escenario así llegaron a los camerinos, separados por puertas.

_Estos son los camerinos, son tres, uno para las chicas, uno para los chicos, y uno para la estrella.-_dijo Ana

Le mostraron los camerinos generales, claro, menos el de León pues si se lo mostraba iban a estar en problemas, pero le mostraron como los diferenciara, sin entrar claro, pues el camerino femenino tenía un emblema de dama, que los bordes lo detallan bien, igual que el masculino con el emblema de caballero.

Así llegaron a la carpa del escenario por la parte de atrás, subiendo por las escaleras, llegaron justo arriba del escenario, al tiempo que subían le iban diciendo:

_Aquí es donde se prepara todo, desde la escenografía hasta el traslado de los soportes para saltos y acrobacias.-_

_Acá arriba tenemos el controlador de luz y sonido, te habrás dado cuenta que hemos subido a gran altura.-_

_Sí, se siente alto, aparte las escaleras son muchas.-_

_Y por último pero nunca el menos importante…-_

_La razón por la que estás aquí..._

_El escenario Kaleido- _dijo Ana

Diciendo esto llegaron hasta la perspectiva de la carpa donde es la función.

_¿En qué parte estamos?-_

_Hasta arriba-_dijo Ana

_¿Puedo ir más adelante?-_

_Claro que sí- _dijo Mía

Así Sora bajó por las escaleras con tal precisión que pareciese que veía, de no ser porque ella deslizaba sus dedos por los asientos así lo hubiesen creído, bajo hasta el último escalón, justo frente al escenario, ahí fue cuando paró y volteó hacia atrás como si viese a sus ahora amigas.

_¿podría pasar?-_

_Claro que sí, ¿Quieres que te ayudemos?-_

_No, estoy bien-_

Dicho esto subió al escenario, logró encontrar un trampolín, logró subirse y comenzó a saltar, así elevándose cada vez más. Hasta llegar a la altura de uno de los trapecios.

_Sube tus manos y sujétate fuerte cuando lo indique_- dijo una voz.

_¿Quién eres_?- dijo sin creer que hubiera alguien ahí.

_Después habrá tiempo para hablar sujétate cuando lo indique, ¿lista_? _ahora_-

Dicho esto pudo sentir un objeto, por su textura parecía ser un trapecio. Así comenzó a balancearse dejando sin habla a sus compañeras que observaban desde abajo, asombradas y fuera de sí.

_Muy bien, ahora suéltate sin dejar tus brazos extendidos, ahora-_

Así fue como llego a otro trapecio llegando con las manos una vez más, y balanceándose, empezó a tener otra vez la sensación de creer estar haciendo la audición que nunca hubiera podido hacer.

_Sube al trapecio y salta con fuerza- _indicó aquella voz misteriosa

Logró subir a un trapecio, considero el tiempo en que tardo en subir y consideró que era alto, esto comenzó a inquietar a Sora, pues sería complicado bajar de ahí aún pidiendo ayuda a sus amigas.

_Ahora haz un giro doble hacia al frente, y déjate caer- _dijo a continuación

_pero eso no se puede, caería y moriría-_ dijo asustada

_No morirás haz lo que te digo, porque no creo que sepas bajar-_dijo en tono de burla

_está bien._

Dicho esto acumuló sus fuerzas en sus brazos e hizo su giró doble hacia lo que consideraba su frente, este giro lo hizo en forma de ovillo para así llegar al trapecio, llegó con éxito a él, a continuación se dejó caer esperan caer en alguna red de seguridad.

_Sora, extiéndete como si fueras a crear una estrella- _dijo la voz

_De acuerdo-_ dijo con decisión

Así llegó a sentir el trapecio y como quedaba en él, se dio cuenta que estaba realizando acrobacias en el escenario en el cual había querido participar desde que era niña.

_Muy bien, por lo que veo no me equivoqué, ahora bien el problema será como entrarás al escenario.- _dijo aquella voz

_No creo que sea posible pues en caso de que no lo hayas notado soy ciega, y no tengo oportunidad para entrar- _dijo muy triste

_Entonces espero sepas como bajar, hasta luego mi pequeña niña- _dijo la voz desapareciendo poco a poco.

_Espera no te vayas, no me dejes en estas alturas.- _dijo asustada

_¡Sora!, ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te ayudemos?_- dijo Mía desde abajo notando que se ponía nerviosa.

_No, estoy bien, solo podrían decirme ¿cuál es la distancia de aquí a un trampolín o al suelo?_- dijo ocultando su nerviosismo.

_Está bien, solo quédate donde estás_- dijo Ana

_Sí_- dijo Sora, ya nerviosa

_Muy bien, lo que harás será impulsarte para llegar a una plataforma que está a unos metros de donde estás- _dijo Mía subiendo hasta donde estaba la plataforma mencionada

_Bien-_. con impulso se lanzó hacia el trapecio.

Por alguna razón su impulso fue bajo y no logró llegar a la plataforma, fue bajando, notando que caía.

_¡sora!- _gritaron a unísono

Sintió que caía, hacia un vacío que no sentía, tampoco que oía, ni veía en su mente

De pronto sintió que algo, o más bien alguien la sujetaba de la cintura y la llevaba a un lugar sólido, por el tiempo y la sensación de bajar suavemente dedujo que había llegado al suelo.

_Gracias por salvarme_- dijo tratando de buscar a su salvador

_No, la pregunta es la siguiente, ¿qué diablos haces aquí?_- dijo la voz de su salvador, alguien cuya voz era inconfundiblemente familiar.

_¿Joven León?_- dijo con un poco de temor

_Disculpa León, la trajeron y el jefe nos pidió a Mía y a mí que le mostráramos el escenario como si fuera una nueva integrante,_- dijo Ana acercándose, ignorando la previa conversación de ambos.

_Entonces si le mostraban el escenario, ¿Qué hacía hasta arriba de la carpa?-_ dijo fríamente_- pueden despedirlas a ustedes por esto._

_Lo sentimos_- dijeron al unísono

_Bien_- dijo alejándose

_Joven León, gracias por ayudarme- _dijo Sora dándose vuelta como para encararlo

El día transcurrió sin problemas a partir de ese momento, a la hora de irse Ana y Mía llevaron a Sora a la oficina del jefe del escenario. Ana tocó tres veces la puerta y dio un paso atrás junto a sus amigas, esperaron la respuesta de su jefe tras la puerta.

_Pasen_- dijo la voz de un hombre maduro

_Buenas tardes jefe_ – dijeron Mía y Ana quienes cerraban la puerta tras de ellas.

_Buenas tardes señor-_ dijo Sora inclinándose en forma de respeto- _gracias por permitirme visitar el escenario Kaleido-_

_Dime Sora, ¿te agradó la experiencia de venir aqu_í_?-_ dijo el hombre tras el escritorio.

_Agradarme sería poco señor, me encantó volver a este escenario._- dijo con mucha felicidad pero guardando respeto hacia el hombre.

_Dime Sora, ¿quieres entrar al escenario como acróbata?_

_¡¿Es enserio?-_ dijo con demasiada sorpresa u felicidad

_No has respondido a lo que te dije_

_Sí señor, me encantaría-_ dijo volviendo a su postura anterior pero con más felicidad

_Muy bien, entonces estas contratada- dijo poniéndose _

_Gracias señor, pero una pregunta ¿no debería haber hecho la audición para ingresar?- dijo_

_Si, ¿porque lo preguntas?- dijo prestando más atención a la chica_

_Pues, sería justo que yo hiciera una al igual que todos los acróbatas-_

_Tú ya hiciste tu audición- dijo el jefe sabiendo a donde iba el asunto_

_¿ Como que ya la hice?- dijo con sorpresa_

_Cuando fuiste a la carpa fue cuando hiciste tu audición, te vimos junto con los directivos hasta atrás de la carpa donde no pudieran vernos Mía y Ana-_

_Entonces todo lo que hice fue mi audición-_

_Si, fue igual a lo que pedimos en las audiciones, no sé cómo lo hiciste pero nos convenciste. Felicidades- dijo_

_Gracias señor, no lo voy a defraudar- dijo inclinándose de forma respetuosa_

_Eso espero-_


	7. ¡¿El espíritu del escenario Kaleido!

Anteriormente en Ángel Ciego…

_Bueno Sora, como no conoces el escenario te lo vamos a mostrar por si en algún momento te separas de nosotras sepas donde estas..._

_...Y por último pero nunca el menos importante…_

_La razón por la que estás aquí..._

_El escenario Kaleido..._

___...Sube tus manos y sujétate fuerte cuando lo indique..._  


_____¿Quién eres_?...

___...__Muy bien, por lo que veo no me equivoqué, ahora bien el problema será como entrarás al escenario._

_____No creo que sea posible pues en caso de que no lo hayas notado soy ciega, y no tengo oportunidad para entrar..._

_______...¡Sora!..._

_...Gracias por salvarme_

_No, la pregunta es la siguiente, ¿qué diablos haces aquí?..._

___...Dime Sora, ¿quieres entrar al escenario como parte del elenco?..._

_____...Tú ya hiciste tu audición..._

_...Gracias señor, no lo voy a defraudar_

_Eso espero..._

_¡¿El espíritu del escenario Kaleido?!_

Había comenzado sus entrenamientos para no hacer evidente su discapacidad, y gracias a que Mía y Ana le mostraron la sala de entrenamientos le ayudo para que se acostumbrara. El escenario Kaleido estaba cerrado por época de vacaciones, solo estaba Sora y León, por azares del destino no se habían cruzado pero Sora estaba dispuesta a sorprenderlo en cuanto lo vea.

La voz que escucho en el escenario no se ha vuelto a aparecer, y, aunque se quiso convencer que no había nadie más que León, Mía, Ana y los directivos de Kaleido; sabía que esa voz fue real y le estaba agradecida por haberle ayudado a entrar a Kaleido.

Con estos pensamientos se dirigió a su habitación, como cualquier persona con su discapacidad, llevando un bastón que le facilitara su camino. Casi no lo usaba, excepto en lugares que necesitaba reconocer y se quedara un tiempo. Ella contaba con la extraña habilidad de sentir los objetos y personas que se le acercaban, al igual que contaba los pasos para no mostrar su bastón frente al público.

_¿Así que de esta forma planeas que no se den cuenta que eres ciega?-_

_Esa voz…-_ dijo totalmente sorprendida.

_Así es mi pequeña, yo fui quien te ayudo allá dentro-_

_Y… ¿Quién eres? O más bien… ¿Qué eres? No creo que seas parte del elenco o del personal, ya que no te mencionaron cuando me hablabas, y tu "misteriosa" desaparición tampoco fue notada más que por mí. Dime, ¿eres algún tipo de aparato que me mando la Señorita Layla?- _dijo al momento que guardaba su bastón debajo de su colchón.

_No, mi nombre es Fool y soy el Espíritu del Escenario Kaleido, y sólo me aparezco ante aquellos que han sido elegidos por el escenario. Y tu mi niña, has sido elegida por el escenario para ser su próxima estrella.-_

_¿de verdad?, ¿la propia esencia del escenario Kaleido me eligió?, ¿seré la próxima estrella de Kaleido?, ¿se harán realidad mis sueños aun cuando no_ _puedo ver?-_ dijo ilusionada

_Así es niña, ahora yo seré… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-_

¿_En serio creías que iba a caer en ese truco? Puede mi amigo que sea ciega, pero no soy tan ingenua como me veo. ¿Dónde está el operador que te maneja? Ya estoy cansada de esta broma_- dijo buscando al "operador" de ese juguete.

_No es ninguna broma Sora, Fool de verdad existe_.- dijo una voz desde la puerta

_Señorita Layla_- vaya que ese día no paraban las sorpresas.

_Sora, al igual que confiaste en mi tantos años confía en Fool, gracias a él tuve la mejor época de mi vida, y aunque sé que me falta tiempo para terminar mi camino, quiero terminarlo contigo.- dijo acercándose a ella._

_Señorita Layla, ¿Entonces siempre supo que entraría al escenario Kaleido?-_

_No Sora, eso fue algo que lograste con tus propios méritos, ahora dedícate a cumplir tus sueños. Para que cuando el momento llegue, en lugar de verte como una alumna, te veré como mi rival.-_

_No creo que pueda, yo siempre la veré con respeto, que me impedirá_ _competir contra usted_.- dijo con tono triste

_Pues tendrás que dejar ese respeto atrás si quieres alcanzar tus sueños.- _con esto se fue retirando.

_Señorita Layla…-_

_Te estaré observando Sora, espero con ansias el momento de volverte mi rival-_ con esto se fue.

_Bien Sora, ahora tendrás que demostrar tu valor, tanto de acróbata como tu valentía.-_

_¿Pero como actuare en las obras? Será algo difícil.-_

_Seguro que lo lograras mi pequeña, ahora ¿por qué no tomas un baño para relajarte?-_

_Claro, eso me haría bien-_

Unos momentos después…

_¡Oye Sora! ¡esto no era lo que tenía pensado!- dijo Fool encerrado desde la cocina._

_¿Creías que iba a caer en ese truco? Cuando fuimos a la playa también_ _quisieron hacernos lo mismo, aparte te puedo sentir cuando te acercas_- dijo desde la tina.

_¿cómo que me sientes?-_dijo de pronto serio

_Si, puedo sentir las cosas y personas que están cerca de mí, es raro pero me ha ayudado mucho.-_

_¿Y desde cuando puedes hacer eso?-_dijo saliendo del gabinete.

_Desde antes de perder la vista. Mama decía que era algo con lo que nací, cuando yo cerraba los ojos veía lo que estaba a mi alrededor como si tuviera los ojos abiertos. Después del accidente ese sentido fue el que más_ _se agudizó_.- dijo al momento en que salía con su pijama.

_Entonces te será de utilidad aquí.-_

_Si, sólo lo sabes tú y la Señorita Layla, a nadie más se lo he contado.-_

_Tranquila que yo no se lo contare a nadie.-_

_Bueno Fool, ya es tarde así que es mejor que te vayas a dormir-_dijo dentro de su cama.

_Descansa Sora.-_

**_notas de la autora..._**

**Bien... no se por dónde comenzar. Una disculpa a los que perdieron el interes en esta historia.**

**Como veran ahora es más larga, no sera una historia larga.**

**para algunos que se preguntan si Sora volvera a ver...**

**Los dejo en el misterio**

**Bye!**


	8. Contrato

Anteriormente en ángel Ciego…

_¿Así que de esta forma planeas que no se den cuenta que eres ciega?-_

_No es ninguna broma Sora, Fool de verdad existe_.-

_Señorita Layla…-_

_¿cómo que me sientes?_

_Si, sólo lo sabes tú y la Señorita Layla, a nadie más se lo he contado.-_

_Tranquila que yo no se lo contare a nadie.-_

_Descansa Sora.-_

Contrato

El despertador empezó a sonar y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cama, ni que estas eran sus sabanas.

_Entonces no fue un sueño-_ dijo al aire, sin embargo alguien la escuchaba.

_Así es Sora, todo lo que has vivido ha sido real-_

_Fool-_

_Y dime Sora, ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Seguirás entrenando?-_

_Si Fool, necesito conocer todo a mi alrededor para no mostrar mi ceguera- _dijo mientras se vestía

_Pero se darán cuenta cuando vean tus ojos.-_

_No, veras la señorita Layla me dejo un paquete de lentes de contacto especiales para "mostrar" mis ojos en perfectas condiciones.-_

_¿Y de esa manera aparentarás poder ver?-_

_Así es, no quiero que me vean con lastima ni piensen que estoy aquí porque el jefe tuvo pena por mi.-_

_Entonces que tengas suerte Sora.-_

_Adiós Fool.-_

Tenía el presentimiento de que algo fantástico pasaría hoy, algo que cambiaría su vida para bien. Con este pensamiento se encamino hacia el salón donde entrenaban para las obras antes de ir al escenario, comenzó a entrenar en el trampolín para iniciar el entrenamiento que se había impuesto para mostrarse ante los espectadores y futuro equipo de compañeros.

_Creo que iré al escenario un rato, me causa mucha paz estando dentro de él. Aparte que necesito saber exactamente como es.-_

Y así se encamino al escenario para conocerlo al derecho y al revés. No había nada para subir al escenario, ya que el personal de staff también estaba de vacaciones, así que se centró en el escenario, justo en medio de la gran carpa, y pensó en todo lo que le ha ocurrido hasta ahora.

_Viví una infancia fenomenal al lado de mis padres, y aun después del accidente he visto la vida desde el punto más positivo que hay. Gracias a ello nunca me rendí y puedo ahora estar dentro del escenario Kaleido y vivir mi sueño. Pero… desearía poder ver el rostro del público cuando realice mis acrobacias, poder ver el escenario Kaleido en su momento más fantástico.-_

_¿No quieres ver el exterior del mundo ni el rostro de otras personas con tal de ver dentro de las obras del escenario? ¿Te conformarías con solo ver lo que te rodea dentro del escenario, y dejar atrás esa capacidad al terminar las actuaciones? ¿Tan grande es tu sueño?-_

_Así es Señorita Layla, no me importaría si vuelvo a esta oscuridad que me invade al terminar las actuaciones que brinda el escenario. Con solo ver mi escenario y al público que me rodea estaré satisfecha.-_

_Entonces Sora, sólo podrás recuperar tu vista al hacer acrobacias dentro del escenario, aun así el rostro de quienes compartas el escenario será borroso, serán sombras las que logres ver. Tu vista no será perfecta, pero lo suficiente para permitirte lograr tus actuaciones. ¿aceptas este contrato conmigo, el espíritu del escenario?_

_Si Fool-_

Y con esto una luz dorada inundo el escenario y los tres presentes, una luz cálida y pacífica que llego al alma de nuestra protagonista. Con esto confirmo sus sospechas antes de sentirse agotada y caer en la inconciencia.

Algo que sólo Layla sabía, era la habilidad de Fool para volverse humano, sólo usaba esta habilidad en casos urgentes, y al ver que solo Layla estaba presente decidió cambiar su apariencia para llevar a Sora hasta su dormitorio.

_Fool ¿Estás seguro que esto le ayudara?-_

_Es lo que desea el escenario, yo solo soy su mensajero.-_

_En tres días llegaran el personal y los actores, será mejor que este con ella para no ponerse en evidencia.-_

_Layla, ¿Por qué dejas que cumpla su sueño a costa del tuyo?-_

_Porque tengo mucho tiempo por delante, sin embargo Sora le queda poco tiempo.-_

_El tiempo es caprichoso, puede darte toda la ayuda que quieras o te pone obstáculos duros para obtener su atención. Y esta pequeña es de los pocos que buscan ganarse su atención.-_

_Dejémosla descansar, tendrá mucho que hacer mañana.-_

_Vaya Layla, sí que te importa, ¿no es así?-_dijo alguien familiar para la rubia desde el marco de la puerta.

_León, espero que tu presencia no arruine el resplandor de Sora.-_

_Siempre y cuando no se entrometa con mi deber.-_y con esto se retiró del lugar, tan silencioso como llegó.

_Vaya Sora, en los problemas que nos meterás a todos.-_

Y con esto dejo a Sora en su cama y se retiró a su apartamento.


End file.
